The Fiction We Live
by BadBoysAreBest
Summary: 1864 :: Ripper!Stefan brings Elena home one night and Damon finally snaps... DARK VERSE. D/E.
1. Alive Out Of Habit

This is a triple-shot donated to breast cancer. Story is set in 1864, shortly after the Salvatore brothers turned.

**Requested by:** wanderer000

**Warning:** dark themes, dubious consent, vampire related sexual scenes.

.

.

.

_Think of me as I say goodbye._  
><em>Strip away part of me just as you consume me.<em>  
><em>Broken smile. Starless sky.<em>  
><em>End it all.<em>  
><em>Say good-bye.<em>  
>.<p>

He'd been carrying on for nights now, the same routine just with different girls - different victims that was to say. Since the night of their turning, even with their father's blood still reanimating his body, the hunger had not ceased to stop gnawing his insides. His hunger was insatiable. His 'type' even had a name, Damon Salvatore's young brother - Stefan was a ripper.

Meanwhile Damon, also a vampire, lived a different life yet also a routine one. Damon was cold on the inside perfectly matching his outside. He was numb. He was gone to the world for all intent and purposes. Heartbroken and mourning for his human life and the mistakes that were made, Damon lacked purpose as a vampire. He tolerated Stefan, even his alarming lifestyle, only because it was the only thing to do. While horrific acts were continually happening at their former family's estate, Damon turned a blind eye because he felt nothing for the victims and worse- _less_ for his brother. On some nights, Damon would drink to forget those in his past that needed mourning, while on other nights he'd sit very quietly and stare into the nothingness of the open quarry. He'd hope if he could become nothing, the pain would finally just melt away. Once upon a time,_ someone_ told Damon that he could turn everything off, but he couldn't seem to get a handle of it. He was only capable of being emotionless sometimes instead of all the time. While Damon was numb, it was a _painful_ numbness that haunted his existence.

In the afterglow of the full moon night, Damon took each painful slow step up the driveway of the grand Salvatore estate. It had been one of those _quiet_ nights for him. The kind of night were even moving hurt him. The depression ached into his bones and borrowed blood, it weighed him down and made it inpossible for him to function normally as a prime vampire. His only priority for the moment was getting to bed and sleeping the following day away, maybe even the day after that, just depending on Stefan's _activities_. The hairs on Damon's neck stood up sensing his younger brother inside the house. He was still a good 200 feet away from the front door, but he already knew the fate that was waiting for him inside. Stefan had surely brought another one home with him. It was much too early still for his younger brother to call it a night fulfilled.

At the thought of putting up with a perpetually 17 year old Stefan for the rest of eternity, Damon groaned in regards to his lack of maturity. Even as vampires, he still felt like playing the "older brother" role. Somehow after countless of lectures about bringing girls back to the estate, Stefan still wouldn't listen to him. Damon couldn't fathom why Stefan didn't understand that it was _dangerous_ to bring girls back with him. Their damn town knew about vampires and were prepared to strike at any sighting. The boy just didn't think, Damon thought to himself as he secretly slipped into their large home.

Paying attention to the sounds upon entering the main hall, Damon realized Stefan hadn't opted to 'entertain' downstairs as usual. Was he relieved or not after making this discovery? Damon was _unsure_. He listened closely and deduced that Stefan was in his chambers with - _one_ girl - instead of his preferred bundle. Damon's eyes squinted in suspicion wondering what could have been so special about this particular girl, because it was so unlikely that Stefan was cutting back on his dining habits. Damon wasn't delusional to think everything had changed in the course of one night.

Taking the steps by two, Damon raced upstairs using his enhanced speed to make sense of the situation. He rarely bothered with exploring his new powers, but some situations brought them out naturally. Without making a single sound, he slipped into Stefan's chambers; which disgustingly had once belonged to their late parents. Stefan had lost all of his well polished respect and upbringing and moved into the spacious suite shortly after their father's death. Damon still couldn't believe how they had switched personalities, he often found himself being the more serious one between them.

In the reading parlor of the chamber, Damon could no longer tune out the whimpering crying of the female in question. However, it was all the same to him nonetheless, he felt nothing. He had grown accustom to being around victims. Whenever one saw their true face, they had all reacted the same. They all wailed and clawed alike, men and women, it made no difference. All humans were pathetically the same, Damon had come to realize.

Practically in a methodical nature, Damon opened the door to the Master's bedroom and discovered Stefan straddling the girl in question. Stefan finally bothered to acknowledge his presence, but more likely, because the girl froze at the sight of Damon standing in the doorway. Her chocolate-colored eyes widened in silent appeal.

"Brother! You're home at last." Stefan saluted in a perfectly normal voice as if their situation was atypical.

Damon almost laughed aloud remembering to Stefan, this must _be_ atypical. He walked closer to the pair on the bed.

At enhanced speed, Stefan jumped off the girl and roughly held her up by her right upper arm. The front of her dress was unbuttoned exposing the top of her cleavage.

But more importantly than her battered apparence, she looked like the vampire that made them both - _Katherine_.

"Katherine." Damon growled, showing more emotion in that moment, than he had in all of the past seven weeks.

"I'm not-" The girl attempted to protest with fiery eyes. Oh, the girl had spirt, that was for certain.

"She's not Katherine." Stefan said with a sly smile on his face. "You know what - she's better."

Damon concentrated and confirmed her rapid heart beat. He was amazed. The girl looked just like his tragic lover. The one he was meant to spend the rest of eternity with. The one that he _still_ wanted to chase forever.

While still standing behind her, Stefan's face changed and in a split-second he violently bit into her neck. She screamed and then groaned, shortly her eyes rolled back in her head as he drained the life from her.

"She tastes _so_ good." Stefan said stopping for a moment, her blood dripping down his lips. "All warm and ripe."

Damon found himself disgusted at how arousing the scene had become for him. The demon inside wanted her. Wanted her blood. He wanted a piece of his own. He wanted to dominate her. So much so that he had to fight with all of his inner instincts to prevent himself from biting down on the other side of her neck.

Watching Stefan closely, Damon suddenly realized that he had no regard for her. He was going to kill her. Kill the girl that looked like Katherine, like it made no difference to him at all. How could Stefan not feel a thing for this one? Damon cursed his rotting insides for the thoughts in his head. He couldn't be soft. He wouldn't be soft, because if he were, he'd never have her.

"Stop." Damon growled, but Stefan continued drinking. "I said stop."

Stefan paid no attention to his older brother. He was too enraptured by the taste of the brunette beauty going limp in his arms.

Damon walked over to him and pulled the back of his head to make him back off.

"What? What brother?" Stefan said momentarily stunned by the jarring interruption. He wasn't used to being interrupted. He always drank until the body turned to nothing in one go - that was his _style_.

"You always were selfish. Your one fault. Not willing to share anything, are you?" Damon spat.

Stefan laughed gleefully in a way that made him nauseous. He threw the girl at him as if she was a rag doll. Damon's face shifted back and forth between demon and man as he attempted to hold back the urge to take her right there and then. _No, he wasn't going to do it that way._ He tried not to wince as he took in her appearance and the open wound on her neck, instead he gently laid her on the bed.

Damon's hand caressed the cheek of her unconscious form. He was mesmerized by the supernatural abnormality of her existence.

Stefan's uncouth cough brought him back to reality and Damon pulled back from the girl, returning back into his hollow shell. He couldn't be soft, damn it, that had always been his one fault he supposed.

"Aren't you going to-" Stefan began to ask.

"I just ate." Damon said lamely, wishing he had thought of a better excuse beforehand. "Later. That is alright, right?" He questioned in a way that was rhetorical, so Stefan wouldn't push back on the issue.

"Of course." Stefan said licking his lips clean and slumped down on the corner sofa bench. He appeared casual and quite indifferent for the most part.

"Where did you find her?" Damon asked. The curiosity was killing him.

"In the alley behind Victoria's tavern."

Hearing the girl in question was of the 'working woman' class made it difficult for Damon to swallow, even just for a second. "So she's a-"

"Giving it away practically." Stefan replied coolly. "Why, I just had some coins on me is all."

For some reason this fact disturbed Damon. It was a strange feeling to have suddenly. Nothing disturbed him anymore.

"So I brought her home with me and-"

Damon looked down, unable to look at her or his brother. He needed to get a grip.

"And she didn't even know how to kiss. How do you reckon that much?" Stefan asked incredulously.

"What?" Damon snapped. Women who walked the alley streets knew how to kiss, it was a job requirement for hell's sake.

"Then she wouldn't kiss me, not the way I _wanted_. And I demanded more, so she grew frightened. Well. You know how I like them frightened." Stefan shrugged. "It makes the blood richer and I just couldn't help myself."

Stefan could never help himself, Damon thought.

"You mean you never-" It dawned upon Damon that Stefan never got the chance to have her. It brought him a great relief for some reason.

"Maybe later." Stefan said nonchalantly. "How's this brother, you can have her first."

Damon's face grew tight at implications of the offer, but he didn't even have a chance to respond. Stefan had gotten up claiming that he was still hungry and left the room, not bothering to change his blood stained dress shirt.

With an extended sigh, Damon turned to the Katherine look-alike laying on the bed. Almost unconsciously like second nature, he placed a throw cover over her body. He continued to stare at her face after covering her. Her lips were still swollen from his idiot brother's attack.

Damon thought of having her first and what it would mean. She was obviously a virgin, was that why the offer appealed to him? He had once heard that virgins were a _delicacy;_ that their blood was finer, sweeter to the taste. He concluded to allow himself the pleasure of being her first and then he'd kill her. Yes, that sounded like a right plan to him.

* * *

><p><em>AN: How bad do you wanna read the next part? Bet you can't guess what's gonna happen next. Ha-Ha. **Be Good & Review!**_

_**Here's the original prompt by wanderer000:** "If you're up to a new oneshot, I love angst, smut, bloodplay, dark possessive Damon- *grins* , the usual stuff. :)"_

_**Follow Me On LJ:** badboysarebest(dot)livejournal(dot)com_

_Song: "Alive Out Of Habit" by From Autumn To Ashes_


	2. Now You Need Me, Now You Don't

This is a triple-shot donated to breast cancer. Story is set in 1864, shortly after the Salvatore brothers turned.

**Requested by:** wanderer000

.

.

.

_Oh why can't I be what you need?_  
><em>A new improved version of me<em>, _but I'm nothing so good._  
><em>No, I'm nothing.<em>  
><em>Just bones, a lonely ghost burning down songs<em> _of violence of love and of sorrow.  
><em>

.

Pacing in the darkness of the lavish entry hallway, Damon was waiting for Elena to return. The sun had long ago set making each minute excruciatingly longer.

It had been nearly a year since the pair had met on that fateful night when Stefan had brought her back to the Salvatore estate. Since that night, Damon had left his brother back in Virginia in favor of being with Elena. After traveling by coach for hours without any direction whatsoever, Damon finally settled on finding a vacant manor in Louisiana. Their lovely home sat isolated at the top of a hill just outside the wilderness, it was neither small or large. Just after arriving to the new state, Elena had clearly been impressed by the purchase, even if she didn't explicitly say so due to propriety. Polished women never spoke of finances.

How could she not have been impressed?

After a bit of handy compelling during their long road-trip, She confessed that her entire family with the exception of herself had drowned in Drowning Creek while crossing Wickery Bridge on their way to town. The poor souls had been traveling from Richmond to reunite with Jonathan Gilbert, Elena's second uncle. After the accident, Elena had sought out Jonathan for aid, but he banned her from his house while pointing an odd sort of rifle at her. At the time, Jonathan had been shaken by the Katherine look-alike and Elena obviously had no idea what he was talking about. Without a single relative coming to her assistance, the only way she could have survived was by selling herself, because it was all that she had to offer. She therefore after met Stefan at Victoria's tavern with that very purpose in mind. Of course, Elena had been brought up a proper girl with values and purity intact, so she struggled to submit to Stefan.

That fateful night when Stefan had left her battered on his bed for his older brother, neither of them could have predicted the events that would occur between them. In the time Stefan had left the estate to hunt and return, Damon had packed a bag and thrown Elena over his shoulders. _He stole her._ They ran away together.

Damon hadn't thought any of the plan out, he just acted on impulse; after all that was his way of life. He knew the Salvatore estate would never give him the space needed to figure out his undead life. He knew if he had stayed, Stefan would have insisted on killing Elena or possibly something worse. Stefan was out of control, beyond even his help and the time had come to move on or face being staked by town folk.

Damon promised himself that someday he'd return for his younger brother. Someday, but not someday soon - that much he knew.

In the privacy of the coach, Damon had exercised just enough self-restraint, it sounds ludicrous even to present day, but only enough to tidy up Elena's neck. Her pulse had been beating a slow melody, but it was steady and he didn't dare feed her his blood. He simply couldn't stomach the idea, especially if she hadn't been compelled in advance to accept his blood. While not specifically respectfully per say, Damon had also attempted to fix her torn dress and didn't caress her all that much. Nearly 2 days later, she finally awoke, by then they had long passed the Virginia border.

.

.

.

_**The memory replaying in Damon's mind…**_

Damon studies her intently as she rouses to consciousness. He's been waiting for this moment. He wants to hear her voice. He's desperately curious. _Would it be like Katherine's?_

At last her dark eyes open, fluttering in confusion before landing on Damon, who sits still in front of her.

"Morning." He drawls out in a standard 'southern gentleman' drawl, which he picked up from his late grandfather. It usually makes girl's weak in the knees or so he's been told.

No weak knees from the girl.

She screams in a horrifying panic.

Damon blurs towards her, clamping his hand over her mouth to muffle her. He curses to himself, hoping the driver didn't hear her. He doesn't need one more complication - for once he'd like things to just _work_.

He concentrates as he looks her deep in the eyes, hoping _this_ will work for him. It better.

"Don't be afraid, you're okay." He compels her.

Immediately, she relaxes and he thanks Hell that it does actually work.

"You don't remember anything that happened last night except that you visited Victoria's tavern." He compels her again, almost as an afterthought. He's so ready to skip the whole _'my vampire brother took a chunk out of your neck and by the way, I'm a vampire too'_ conversation.

None of what has happened matters to him. Stefan has nothing to do with this, he lies to himself. This is a fresh start, he convinces himself.

Elena looks at him curiously and then sticks her head out of the window to view their surroundings. She realizes that she has no idea where they are. It's a disaster for sure. What has she done now?

"Where are we?" She manages with a hoarse voice. She has no idea why her throat feels like it's decaying.

"Georgia." Damon answers smoothly.

"Georgia?" She questions in shock. "Georgia? No, no. No, we're not. Seriously, where are we?"

"Seriously, we're- we're in Georgia." Damon answers her somewhat amused by her natural impertinence.

He immediately finds her _different_ than Katherine, but he's not exactly sure why yet. "How ya feeling?"

"I-,I-." She stumbles with words, eyes going wide in surprise. "Who are you? Why are you doing this? I have to go home. This is kidnapping."

It's strange seeing her behave this way after he compelled her to stay calm. It's unnatural, really, he finds it. Her body should look emotionally distressed, but it's not.

"That's a little melodramatic, don't you think?" He returns playfully.

"You're not funny!" She screams irritated. "Look, whoever the hell you are, you can't do this. I'm not going to Georgia."

Damon barely refrains from rolling his eyes at her. She's a young little thing. "You're in Georgia. Without a suitable chaperone, traveling with me - a _single_ man; I might add. I can very easily make you… agreeable."

"The audacity of such a claim! What are you trying to prove?" She exclaims taking the risk of slapping him. She can't hold back.

Predictably, the slap doesn't affect him in the slightest, but the girl has a good swing - he'll give her that. "_Prove_? I'm not trying to prove anything. You came to me, remember?" He replies coolly, knowing it was time to put the right cards in place.

Elena gives him a blank look realizing that she indeed doesn't remember a single thing since the tavern. She looks down at her dress and realizes it's not exactly proper either, but if something had happened, wouldn't she feel a sensation between her thighs?

She blushes madly as she asks the dreaded question. "We didn't, did we-, we-."

"We didn't." Damon confirms following her train of thought. She's more easy to read than a book.

"Oh, thank the almighty Lord!" Elena replies loudly and gratefully, much too happy about the news for Damon's liking to be honest… as if he were heinous to look at.

Damon scoffs to himself.

"Lord, why can't I remember anything?" She asks biting her nails, a habit she's never gotten over. Now without her mother around to chide her, her nails have looked worse for wear.

"Please. Who are you? Why am in… Georgia?"

"Damon Salvatore." He finally provides an appropriate response. "We met last night at Victoria's."

"Oh." She blushes again and he's finding himself quite attracted to the coloring on her cheeks. "And Georgia? Why Georgia? Can we please just go back?"

"We're not there yet." Damon replies.

Elena exhales loudly. "Where is there?"

"A little place right outside of Louisiana." He says, informing her of the idea that only occurred to him a few hours ago.

Elena's eyes go wider after learning they'd be traveling even longer and together - alone. It was ridiculous of her to worry about her _reputation_, in consideration to the events which took place the very night before.

Seeing Elena's baffled expression, Damon continued his planned farce, this time adding some signature charm.

"Oh, come on, you don't wanna go back right now. Trust me. You said so yourself last night that I was just what you needed. You completely agreed to my terms without much protest."

"Agreed?" Elena says shocked. "What exactly did I agree to? Please tell me, I beg of you. I'm sorry for my behavior, but I just can't remember! Oh, this is dreadful. I don't even remember having an extra drink?"

Damon's right brow rose hearing that she drinks, what an unusual girl indeed.

"You agreed to live with me. To keep me company. Like a Governess…" Damon gives her a sly smile. "Except for a grown man, instead of a youth, and of course - you will be paid handsomely so."

"Your…" Elena cant even repeat his words. Grown men certainly did _not_ hire Governesses for themselves. She began to get nervous of his intentions. Shortly after the more impulsive side of her mind took over, what were her options? She doesn't have it in her to spend one more night on the street. No, she needs to groomed with maids and be among the upper class. She hasn't even been able to hold a simple job like a Shop Girl ever since the tragic accident. She needs the money to survive.

A change takes over Elena realizing she wasn't going to fight him any longer. This man, this Damon, was handsome… it could be much worse. Even if he actually wants a mistress, she'd come around to it. Yes, she would. But if he wants a mistress, why didn't he just say so? Oh, she's so confused.

"Okay." She replies meekly, playing with her hair. "Am I going to be safe with you?"

"Yes." Damon knows he's lying, but what could he say? That he was a killer? She's safe for now, but she wouldn't be safe always, not if he was around.

"Can I trust you?" Elena asks earnestly.

Damon can't stomach to answer her, so instead he takes her face in his hands. "What's your name? Where are you from? Where's your family?" He compels.

"My name is Elena. Elena Gilbert." She replies robotically and so it begins.

"Elena." He says to himself. He likes her name, likes the way it rolls off his tongue. It's not as hard as 'Katherine' somehow. In fact, he doubted that Elena was hard at all.

_**End Memory.**_

.

.

.

After settling down in their new home in Louisiana, the pair had formed a life together - albeit an odd one. Shocking to both Elena and Damon himself, he never once took advantage of her. Her virginity was safe. She was essentially a paid companion to his life. A standing fixture of humanity for him to home to after killing innocents and draining the ones that were lucky enough to live. Elena never found out about Damon's true nature. He kept nothing in the house that would make him abnormal. For all appearances sake, Damon was a very wealthy yet clearly unusual man.

In all honestly, the compulsion he had placed on Elena filled him with guilt. Guilt that wouldn't go away! He couldn't handle the charade of her not knowing the truth about Stefan or him for that matter. It made no sense, he knew that. He also couldn't compel to her enjoy his company. After that one time on the road, Damon hasn't been able to compel her again. It was impossible. He had tried again, but failed pathetically so. Her perfect eyes simply destroyed him. She made him weak.

Damon continued to pace in the hallway on this particular evening. After coming downstairs to have dinner with her, he couldn't find her anywhere. Mrs. Gibbons, the cook, explained that she hadn't been home for dinner the entire week. Damon's emotions dove into a whirlwind for not noticing. _How hadn't he noticed her escapades into town?_

For the first few months, Damon had went along with the impression that he was _human_. He would outrageously enjoy every single meal with Elana, even though he didn't need regular food obviously. Yet after pretending for so long, he had fallen back into a deep depression and he refused to deal with it or her. Instead of seeking solace in her, he hid from her. Nowadays, he rarely sought out her attentions, instead he slept all day and went hunting at night. He usually sped to towns too far away for safety precautions. At least he was good about feeding, he wouldn't risk going into a blood frenzy with her in the house - he had some control for hell's sake.

In regards to Damon's constant absence, Elena grew dreadfully bored in their shared manor. They were so isolated from the social scene, so much so that she'd only be able to talk to the staff and no one else. For almost every day of the past month, Elena had taken the coach into town, which was half and hour away. She needed to entertain herself or she'd go mad! She was seventeen years old and full of energy. She needed to be around civilization. She wanted to attend balls. After all, she finally had more than enough money to pay for dresses and such related expenses.

While initially Elena had missed Damon, she knew too well that he kept his heart closed. After holding some deep admiration for him close to her heart, she grew practical and realized he wasn't interested in her the same way. He would never look at her like a woman. Like her father looked at her mother.

As Elena gleefully walked up the driveway, Damon watched her every action from the window in the library. He was in awe of her beauty. She was dressed in the finest outfit, a satin navy number, as she was meant to be. She was perfection personified. A tinge in his heart ached realizing she had never dressed up for him. Then again he reasoned in his mind, had he ever given her the chance to do so?

Before Elena could pull out her key, Damon opened the door for her. He needed to be with her and learn where she had been all day.

"Damon!" She exclaimed, surprised by his sudden appearance. She hadn't seen him in over a week.

Damon was more than ready to pump her for information, but her demeanor completely threw him off. She was practically glowing with happiness! But why?

"Simply the most marvelous occurrence has happened. I have the best news!" She cheered, jumping slightly on her heels.

He stood still, very still.

"I'm getting married!" She gushed with a squeal.

Her joyous announcement instantly made his longstanding broken heart shatter into a million more pieces. He wouldn't allow this, this wasn't acceptable!

.

.

.

_When I hear someone's taken my place._  
><em>How could love be so thoughtless, so cruel?<em>  
><em>When all, all that I did was for you<em>  
><em>I break in two over you, oh<em>  
><em>I break in two<em>  
><em>And each piece of me dies<em>  
><em>And only you can give the breath of life<em>  
><em>But you don't see me, you don't <em>

* * *

><p><em>AN: Like how I added the Damon/Elena staple, the road-trip: 1864 edition? LOL! Okay… so it makes more sense for this to be a triple-shot for tone quality. Umm, **warning-** Damon isn't happy about her getting married. Yeah, that's right folks, we're getting back to the darker stuff for the final chapter and I'll post it soon. **Be Good & Review!**_

_Song: Autumn's Monologue by From Autumn To Ashes_


	3. Short Stories With Tragic Endings

This is a triple-shot donated to breast cancer. Story is set in 1864, shortly after the Salvatore brothers turned.

**Requested by:** wanderer000

.

.

.

_You let this one person come down in the most perfect moment.  
><em>_And it breaks my heart to know the only reason you are here now  
><em>_is a reminder of what I'll never have...  
><em>_I'll never have... I'll never...  
><em>_Standing so close knowing that it kills me to breathe you in..._

.

"No." Damon said firmly. He was terribly appalled by the thought of Elena getting married.

"No?" She repeated confused with a head tilt. "What do you mean no?"

"You're not getting married." He stated crossing his arms.

"What?"

"I won't allow it." There was a deep scowl on his handsome face.

"Allow it?" She was angered now by his behavior. He was supposed to be happy for her. "Well, then it's a good thing that I don't require your permission."

Her words stirred something deep and primal within him. The demon wanted out and it was set on claiming her as he should have done nearly a year ago. The demon called him weak for being easy on her, she was only a fragile human. She shouldn't be able to hurt him.

"You belong to me." He scoffed, taking slow steps closer to her until she was pressed against the door. There was no escaping him now, not that she ever had a chance to begin with.

Elena's mouth dropped open in shock hearing his words. Sure, she had always known he treasured her; why else would he pay attention to her slightest movements or briefest words? Yet even with that knowledge, she had never interpreted any of his attentions to be in sexual of nature.

"I own you." He whispered in a voice that wasn't gentle, quite the opposite in fact - it was lethal.

"I am not your slave! You did not buy me!" She shouted and pushed him with all her strength, but he was hard as a stone wall. It frightened her, she had not expected him to be so strong for such a lean man.

"This could have gone a completely different way after you sold yourself to me." He replied mockingly.

"No, no - you 'hired' me. That was our deal." Her sheltered upbringing caused her to blush, remembering the devastating period in her life. She had lost all of her dignity by being in that alley. "I mean, we never even, even..."

In that moment, Damon was only a mere breath away. She would only have to extend a little and their lips would meet.

"Damon!" She shouted right in his face, still attempting to push him off to no avail. "Let go of me! Let go of me!"

"No." He growled, not moving an inch.

Elena looked at him in horror.

"You're mine." He stated seriously, holding her steady by both of her shoulders. His grip was nearly bruising. "I want you. Exclusively."

"Damon don't!" She pleaded with her big brown doe eyes. "What's wrong with you?"

"Just say it. Say you're mine." He retorted, some of his desperation seeping into his voice. It was pathetic, vampires didn't beg, they took what they wanted.

Her lips trembled unable to say the words he wanted to hear. "I.."

He waited for her to say it back, but the words never came. She visibly saw the disappointment in his face and suddenly felt bad for him, but she was still confused about his mad behavior.

Damon backed away for a moment and Elena took the opportunity to sneak out from under him. Her eyes remained glued to him as she undressed, removing her traveling clothes. She left the items on the entry table. Normally a maid handled such duties, but none of them dared to interrupt their Master during a private moment. Damon had been very exact with them about leaving him alone unless he asked for something.

"I don't understand you, Damon." Elena managed to say in a shaky voice. "Why I rarely see you downstairs for any meals anymore..."

"That doesn't matter." He dismissed quickly.

"It matters to me." She replied softly, her lip slightly pouting.

"It only matters that you're mine and you should accept that." He said in an anxious fashion, his hands were twitching at his side. He was acting so unusual, normally he showed no emotion whatsoever, so she could hardly believe it was the same man.

"I'm not yours." She replied, but under her breath. Of course, he had heard every syllable with enhanced hearing. Nothing went unnoticed by him.

"Yes! Yes, you are!" He exclaimed passionately, but she looked warily at him. "You can't see, can't hear, can't feel anything but me."

Damon marched over to her. "I forbid you to marry someone else."

"You can't stop me." Elena retorted attempting to escape him for the safety of her chambers. All this time, they had an understanding about never breaking such intimate privacy.

"That's where you're wrong." He spat with a dangerous edge to his voice.

"Damon, get out of my way!" She gritted out furiously.

Damon shook his head in a predatory manner. "I'd be extra nice to me right now."

"I'll scream." She threatened while looking around for any staff members of the household.

"No one will hear you." He answered. "It's only us tonight."

"I don't believe you." She said nearly out of breath and screamed. She continued to scream, but no one ever came to her assistance. Her heart raced in horror as she realized the vulnerable position she had been trapped in.

"Stop screaming." Damon grabbed her face and compelled her, she was making him uncomfortable _(hungry was the correct word, which he didn't want to think about that)_. She opened her mouth, but nothing came out. After a few tries, her eyes widened in confusion and looked at him once more before sprinting towards the grand staircase directly behind him.

'I love it when they run', The demon commented in excitement. Damon walked at a normal pace after her and by the time he reached upstairs she had already locked herself in her chambers. He knocked hard.

"Go away!" Elena shrieked at him.

"Not until you admit it!" He countered.

"Never." She protested instantly.

"Elena. Open this door." He demanded harshly yet slowly exaggerating each word.

"No." She whimpered.

"This won't stop me." He warned in a conniving manner.

She was too stubborn to let him in.

Damon pressed his hands against the door and sighed dramatically. "Back away from the door." He warned.

"You can't come in!" She stated, but thankfully he heard her back away.

"You're very wrong about that as well." He replied and a few seconds later, her double doors were split open and tossed aside with ease.

"You... You..." Elena stuttered walking backwards, away from him. Her eyes studying her broken doors which were made of heavy oak. It should have been impossible for a single man to carry _one_ of those doors, let alone break down two. She was officially spooked.

Damon didn't acknowledge her reaction to the stunt as he moved closer to her. "I get to you. You find yourself drawn to me. I know you have feelings for me."

"I am only permitted to have feelings for my fiance." She corrected saying the words that were moral.

"You're a liar. What feelings?" Damon scoffed. "You just met the man, I am sure of it."

"Our love will grow with time." She reasoned looking down at her beautiful ring. She knew no marriage was perfect.

"But that can't be what you want. I know you, Elena." He asked, caressing her face. "Stay with me. Have I not given you everything that you've ever wanted?"

Elena bit her tongue, feeling she couldn't respond without looking ungrateful for his assistance.

"Tell me what you want of me." He asked, slightly pleading.

In her mind, Elena asked to _know_ him. He always acted so aloof and detached from the common world. He was empty to her.

Since Elena wasn't replying, he figured he'd have to use some compulsion to get anywhere with her. "Just answer me this… and I'll leave you alone forever. Do you care for me?"

"I care about you. I do but…" Elena confessed with watery eyes.

"But?" Damon asked in a whisper, wiping the stray tears away from her cheeks with his thumbs.

"There are layers and layers of stone that are wrapped around your soul. It's deeply hidden, but I know it's there. And I must admit that you touch something deep inside me that makes me shiver — a part of myself even I don't understand."

"Then you must admit that we're the ones that belong together. I can prove it." He stated, leaning down to kiss her.

"No." She protested.

He kissed her regardless, but she pushed him off. "Damon don't. I'm engaged. This isn't proper!"

"You can't imagine that I believe you would want to kiss me?" He asked and kissed her again.

Again, she did not let it go on. "Stop, you're better than this."

"Stop lying to me and to yourself. You want me. I can see it." He stated frustrated. "Say it. Say you're _mine_."

"No. Damon. No." She whimpered as he spread kisses down her neck. She was growing weak, allowing some of the pleasure to overtake her. "My fiance will not have me if you ruin me!"

Damon knew if she made love to him, it would be impossible for her to carry on the engagement.

"I have to... If we are to be together forever." He replied, still kissing her.

"_Forever_?" Elena asked in a puzzled voice. She was nearly breathless.

Damon pulled back from his assault to meet her eyes. "You must know that _I love you_ and that I will take care of you forever."

"You shouldn't say such things." Elena chided, assuming he was only trying to trick her.

"It's the truth." He replied sincerely, eyes twinkling. "I thought you knew of my intentions or are you so naive?"

"I, oh, I-." Elena babbled, unable to process all of the information. So he wanted her for more than just a conquest? The room started to spin and for a moment, she swore that she'd faint. It was a miracle that she didn't.

"Now will you be mine? Exclusively." Damon clarified, brows furrowed in concern.

Elena couldn't find her voice, so she simply nodded in agreement. Then for the first time, she witnessed a genuine smile on his face instead of a smirk or grin.

Without warning, Damon picked her up, causing a loud gasp of surprise from her.

"Where are you taking me?" She asked finding her breath.

"To my chambers, of course."

"Oh." Elena whispered. She was growing nervous. She had thought he'd marry her first before initiating any intimacy between them, but the determined look on his face told her otherwise.

"You'll have to fix my..." She mentioned dryly. "I cannot fathom how you were able to do break in-"

"I suppose." Damon replied mischievously. "Although, I think it might be best if we turned your chambers into a grand boudoir since you'll be spending every night with me."

"Damon!" She blushed madly, pulling on his ear playfully. "What will the servants think?"

"That I love you a lot?" He retorted nonchalantly, deciding there and then that he'd never lose sight of her.

Elena didn't reply back because they were entering his chambers on the opposite wing of the manor. This was her first visit into his private realm.

"It's rather dark." She surveyed quietly.

Damon continued walking through the doors into the bedroom.

"My, what a large bed!"

He chuckled lightly at her astonishment.

"How long does it take the servants to wash the-" Elena said prattling on about the bed.

"Stop talking." Damon whispered.

Elena looked up at him in wonder as he laid her on the bed. He was forceful yet gentle in his touch.

Damon gave her a light kiss and noticed that she was a fast learner. Her kiss was already more agreeable. After gazing at her in appreciation, he started undoing the buttons of her bodice until her breasts fell before him.

Elena blushed under his hungry gaze. Even though she looked beautiful blushing, he wish she'd stop because it was inducing blood lust. He hadn't gotten a chance to feed all day, not wanting to miss her arrival from town.

Elena's eyes went wide as he lightly brushed his tongue against her hardened buds. She found herself enjoying the unique sensation. To her, this was the first time a man had touched her intimately, since she had no memories of her brief encounter with _Stefan_.

Sensational currents of pleasure coursed through her body as he continued to lick and bite her sensitive skin. She moaned loudly causing his pride to swell. He had more experience than average in bed for his age, but the only opinion that would matter anymore would be hers. As he continued to explore her chest, he couldn't help but compare her to _Katherine_. Elena seemed smaller slightly, but obviously warmer.

After kissing down Elena's flat stomach, he reached the waistline of her large skirts, which he was more than ready to remove. He hated those damn things that hid her body from him.

Elena tried to not dwell on the fact that it took next to no time for Damon to undo her remaining wardrobe. She grew anxious knowing the _meaning_ of such a thing.

With a thigh in one hand, he nearly salivated while removing her stockings and revealing her creamy flesh. She was so beautiful, even more so now that he'd gotten a chance to view her goddess-like body.

Elena giggled as he kissed her ankle and asked him to stop, but he wouldn't budge. He was planning on kissing every inch of her skin knowing that's what she deserved for her first time. He hissed to himself remembering that she nearly gave herself away in a dirty alley.

Once Damon's mouth reached the edge of her drawers, he backed away from her to undress himself. Her eyes grew dark and heavy as she examined his magnificent body. At last, she could see his muscular and lean body. She bit her cheek as her eyes traveled lowered to his thick and erect shaft.

Damon joined her on the bed and examined her nether lips, gently spreading them with his fingers. She groaned loudly as his index finger entered her without warning.

"Sorry." He pouted knowing she was going to experience some pain. His thumb began to massage the throbbing pearl of her center.

Elena felt like her body was falling apart, but in a good way as he kept playing with her until his fingers were coated in her nectar. It wasn't until she was sufficiently stretched that he propped himself over her. Her eyes met his knowing what would happen next, women were told to hold still as a rule.

Damon lined up with her opening until just the head of his shaft was covered in her wetness. The warmth of her was torturing him.

"Damon." Elena protested before he entered her fully.

He noticed the concern in her eyes and knew she was worried about the pain that would come with losing her virginity.

"I must have you if you are to be mine forever." Damon whispered quickly. "You know I do not wish to hurt you anymore than necessary."

His sincerity eased her nerves down as he continued to push into her. He moved inside of her until coming against the resistance of her hymen. With one hard stroke, he broke through her and she engulfed him fully. She let out a soundless scream.

While difficult to control his body, he remained perfectly in place, allowing time for the initial shock to pass before moving within her.

Damon began thrusting in and out of her in a slow and steady rhythm, which caused her to arch her back as she adjusted to the new feelings invoked by lovemaking. He moaned as she experimentally tightened around him, she felt like heaven on earth. She was so warm and so wet, simply a treat for his room temperature body.

As the room blurred away and Elena lost herself to the ecstasy being created by their two bodies, she didn't notice the darkening veins around his eyes. Once she finally tumbled into her own oblivion, he felt overwhelmed still inside of her. His thrusts became stronger and deeper each time, increasing in every single interval. His fangs had started to emerge in his mouth out of primal instinct to mark his territory.

Damon had no previous experience being a vampire "in love" with a human and did not realize the demon's need to take her fully. It was hardly a choice and more of a demand unlike some of his previous feedings. The demon knew about _everything_ happening between their bodies, every vein in her body was flowing with precious blood and her heart was singing a melody of a tempting beat. The animalistic nature of the demon took over, his pleasurable groans soon transformed into light growls.

With a deep roar that caused her to shake, he spilled himself inside of her, but he turned away from her to prevent himself from biting her. He closed his eyes, willing the demon to leave. As the last of him emptied, his human face slowly shifted back into pace.

Damon sighed in relief and rolled over to wrap himself close behind her. Almost instantly, she drifted off to sleep, but he was wide awake after such an intimate encounter. He hadn't felt that alive in so long, but he was also deeply worried about the demon's need to have her. The demon certainly hadn't forgotten about her... meaning there was a difficult decision to make.

.

.

_I now take comfort in this and for this: I cherish you._  
><em>Did you ever look, did you ever see that one person<em>  
><em>and the subtle way that they do these things and it hurts so much?<em>  
><em>So much like choking down the embers of a great blaze.<em>

.

.

Elena awoke a few hours later and she was greeted by Damon's hard eyes which scared her momentarily. He was laying away from here, staring at her with such seriousness. She blushed looking around his bedroom.

Elena cleared her throat. "You never slept?"

Damon shook his head. "No. I couldn't. You drive me mad and I'm not in control of myself."

"Are you going to hurt me?" Elena's intuition felt the _danger_ radiating off him in waves.

"I'm not sure because you are my existential crisis. I don't trust myself around you or anyone."

She swallowed hard. "Is that why you haven't been spending time with me lately?"

"Yes, because I'm bad…" He replied in an even tone. "I do things. I kill people."

"Then why not kill me?" She asked tensing hard, she hardly knew how to react in that moment.

"Because _I love you_." He answered honestly, but his words didn't make her feel better.

"So you don't think about killing me?"

Damon didn't answer, his silence told her the awful truth. On instinct, she tried to jump out of bed, but he grabbed her.

"No, please don't leave. I really do need help." He pleaded.

"Please don't." She begged him. "I won't tell a soul, just let me go."

"You don't trust me?" He asked somewhat hurt.

"I feel like I don't even know you. How could I possibly trust you?" Elena exclaimed in horror.

"Nothing has changed." He assured her. "You do know me."

Elena couldn't handle talking to a confessed killer, so once again, she tried to flee. He grabbed her again, but this time she fought back harder. "Damon, stop. You're hurting me. Damon, you don't have to do this. Please let me go!"

"You will not leave this bed." He compelled her to stay put. He didn't want to keep bruising her wrists. He never meant to hurt her.

"Why can't I leave?" She murmured in wonder. She wasn't able to will her body over the edge of the bed in any direction. Giving up on fleeing, she suddenly wrapped herself in a sheet realizing her naked state.

"_What are you?_" She finally asked the right question, the one he'd been waiting for.

"I'm a vampire." He admitted quickly. He didn't want to hide anymore. It was tearing him apart, pretending to be human for a year. It had been much too long and much too hard for him to continue with the charade.

Damon's heart ached seeing a tear roll down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away.

"_Show me._" She demanded venomously.

He didn't make a move to shift.

"I want to see your real face. I can't believe you were just tricking me this whole time. You made me believe you were this man that I grew to adore and you're not."

"I'm also that man, Elena." He explained. "There's a demon and a man that are fighting each other for dominance in every vampire."

"Stop, just stop, you're only trying to confuse me!" She pleaded. "Show me."

Damon studied her warily and then allowed his facial features to shift.

Elena was dumbfounded by the redness that pooled around his eyes and the veins that appeared below. In truth, Damon was surprised that she didn't react more violently to his demonic appearance. He had been expecting more screaming.

Not thinking clearly, Elena moved close to him, also allowing the sheet to shift down her body. Her fingers gently started to trail his face in deep examination and wonder, but unfortunately Damon's hunger grew fiercely. She just smelled too appetizing and her neck was so close. There was no fighting natural instinct anymore. Elena groaned feeling his sharp fangs pierce into her neck.

"Don't fight it." Damon murmured into her skin as he took her in deep without shame.

There was a warmness spreading inside of his body and hers at the same time. After all, it was his first time drinking from someone he loved. It felt like a sexual awakening. It didn't take long for him to spill over the sheets unconsciously. Elena felt the same arousal building, but Damon pulled back too soon in shock. He stared at her in wonder. She tasted too good. He already felt signs of an addiction stirring in his bloodstream. He was deeply alarmed for her safety. The demon wanted more, all of her.

Elena's brows furrowed in disgust. She slapped him hard for biting her. She touched her neck wound and examined the blood on her fingers. "Why, Damon?"

"I couldn't help myself, like I said, you drive me mad."

Elena covered her body once again, her eyes never leaving him. "Were you going to kill me?"

"Do you really have to ask that?" He snapped offended by her question.

"If you really want me to…" Elena coughed, not knowing what to say next. _Was she really considering staying with a vampire?_

"I need answers, Damon."

Damon nodded in understanding.

"Do you have to kill people?" She asked quietly.

"I like it, it's in my nature." He answered honestly. "It's who I am, but I have to fight it because I'm in love with you. When I'm around you, I can't be the man I am. This is why you drive me mad."

Elena regarded him thoughtfully. "Well, maybe this is who you are now. Love does that Damon, it changes us."

"It doesn't have to change everything." He said moving closer to her.

"What do you mean?" She asked warily, backing up against the headboard of the bed.

"Well, if you were like me…"

Elena was speechless at the suggestion. Her eyes widened.

"Think about it." He said seductively into her ear. "You'll be young forever. You'll never get sick. You'll be stronger and faster. You'll feel more, love more. And we'd have forever, that's the beauty of eternity."

"No. Damon. No. You don't have to do this." She said shaking her head in fear. She wanted a family and children of her own. She dreamed of a simple life in the country, maybe even back in Mystic Falls.

Life without Elena would be no life at all for him. At Damon's tender age, his control simply wasn't strong enough to stay around her especially now that he had her blood in his system. He could seriously hurt her someday if they kept going like they'd been, but he didn't want to lose her either. He refused to let her go. He owned her. He'd already lost Katherine, so Elena must have been sent to him by _fate_.

With surprising confidence about his decision - he bit into his wrist and clamped it over her lips, forcing her to drink from him. She tried to fight him, but of course, his strength conquered hers.

**The End**

.

.

.

_I cherish you...I cherish you._  
><em>Just say that you would do the same for me... <em>  
><em>just say you would do the same for me...<em>  
><em>For as much as I love Autumn,<em>  
><em>I'm giving myself to Ashes.<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>This story was partly inspired by the books:<br>**__"Damon—are you crazy?"  
><em>_"No. I'm just now finding my sanity. I don't need to convince you that you belong to me. I can take you."_

_There's a few other quotes in this final chapter from the books. And of course, the obvious TVD Show quotes. Hope it was a good read. **Be Good & Review!**_

_I'm considering writing a 10-20 chapter sequel. What happens next? **KEEP IN MIND -** The sequel would not appear until at least Halloween or later, considering I have so many other stories in waiting._

_Song: Short Stories With Tragic Endings by From Autumn To Ashes **[SPECIAL download at badboysarebest(dot)livejournal(dot)com]**_


End file.
